The Fire Bender
by flameyokataang
Summary: Korra meets up with an unusual guest. Her name is Hua Fang and it seems as if she's causing troubles for Korra and Republic City. Inprogress; Chapter One: Hua Fang


It was in the middle of training when Tenzin approached me with news of a new apprentice he was taking on. But she was unlike the other air nomads. She wasn't even an air nomad. She was a firebender and he actually wanted _me_ to take her on.

I pulled Tenzin to the side and whispered in his ear, "Why exactly did you, an air nomad, take on a firebender and then push her onto me?"

"Because, Korra, she needs guidance and what better way to learn a little you didn't know before while teaching someone else what you know. I can teach her important qualities and you can teach her the physical stuff." He responded.

I looked over in the girl's direction and studied her for a bit. She was a tall girl with long black hair that was pulled into a side braid that rest on her shoulder and slight bangs. Her amber eyes were very distant and the expression on her face was very blank. She didn't look like an abrasive person and I decided that I would accept the offer and I approached her.

"Hi, I'm Korra and I guess I will be your new teacher." I said following it with a nervous laugh.

She looked over towards and a smile spread across her face, "I am Hua Fang and I am descend from the Fire Nation."

"Shall we get started on your first day of training?" I challenged.

She nodded and her smile faded into a look of determination. We walked towards the training grounds and I motioned for her to follow me as she did obediently. I stared at her and we bowed to begin the match. Soon after we bowed she didn't hesitate to make her first attack.

As she was attacking me I noticed that something as weird about her fire and her style in general. I had no time to comment as she was making her first attack and hit my stomach with a quick flash. It was hot. Not just typical fire hot, but I mean really hot.

"Ouch." I said as I did a backflip with an air burst.

"Hey, no using other elements." She said.

"You have to get use to attacking different opponents." I commented.

And in that moment she stepped up her game. She launched at me and hit my open spots on my arms. I cringed and made my first move on her with my fire and she dodged it in entirely.

"Time out." I said out of breath.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Use your fire again."

She looked down and kicked a pebble, "I don't feel comfortable showing most people my fire because of what I fear their reaction will be."

"Go on." I said.

She took a deep breath and extended her arm.

"Korra!" I heard Bolin's voice shout.

I looked back and shouted, "I'm busy!"

"We need you now! Republic City's under attack by some shady Firebenders."

"Oh no.. my people are looking for me from the palace." She cried.

I started running towards Naga and jumped on her back, immediately riding towards my destination. I didn't care how long it took. I just hoped I'd get to see her fire in action.

"Wait for me!" She shouted.

Ah, crap. I forgot her. I pulled Naga to a stop and turned back to get her.

"I'm so sorry." I said, "I totally didn't know what I was thinking."

"Obviously not at all." Bolin mumbled.

"You get on, too." I said.

When we got there the city was in chaos. All you could hear was the burning and screams.

"Avatar!" A citizen cried out to me.

I panicked and started running to save them but it was too late. My citizens were getting put into captivity by the soldiers. I quickly turned on my heels back to face Hua and growled.

"Get your men under control or get out!" I screamed.

Hua looked at me with an expression of a frightened child. Guilt seemed to fill my body and I sighed, "I'm sorry.. But please, They are causing chaos and you're the only one that can stop them."

Hua nodded silently and walked over to the soldiers. Everything about her was so calm and collected, it was almost eerie. She whispered something into one of their ears and he nodded letting the citizen he was holding go. And sure enough the word spread and they were all being freed. Whoever she was, she was greatly respected.

"We come from a village far off and I'm their princess." She said as she approached me again.

"I never knew you were so important." I said.

"Those people are to never come back!" An angry citizen shouted.

Hua looked at him and nodded silently.

"No, Hua. You're staying and you're gonna learn from me." I said to her.

"Avatar Korra, it's your job to protect us and by keeping her here you're only going to put us in danger!" Someone shouted.

"You will be safe as long as she's here to control them." I assured them but deep inside I had a bad feeling about this.

I still didn't forget about her fire. If I'm not mistaking what I saw, she might be someone of even greater importance.


End file.
